


Random Short Story Dump || Mystic Messenger

by bababoo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, No proofreading, but why not, idk why im posting this here, story dump from twt lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bababoo/pseuds/bababoo
Summary: hey this is all from my twitter acc and i thought why not share it here too? lol beware of wrong spellings and grammatical error lolol
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Hey so this book is just my dump for story ideas or oneshots from my twitter account lol, the reason why im posting it here so i could just share it with the fandom lolol.

i hope u enjoy uwu


	2. RFA turns into a child except Jaehee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen if the RFA boys turns into children and Jaehee was the only responsible adult???
> 
> Find out here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the format sksk i just took this straight from twt

-okay so one day, there was a party in Jumin's penthouse.

\- They were absolutely drunk except for Jaehee because she was supposed to be the responsible one.

\- The next day they woke up all Jaehee heard was light footsteps along the carpeted floor of the penthouse.

\- The next thing she knew, children were surrounding her and begging for her attention.

\- You bet your ass that the first thing Jaehee did was scream out of frustration

\- She rattled her head on what happened last night as her eyes landed on the redhead child

-The redhead just gave her a toothy grin as he continue to annoy Jumin by poking him.

\- Jaehee's eyes suddenly widened when she remembered what happened last night.

\- She remembered that Seven brought a bottle and spiked everyone's drink with it.

\- 'Trust me Jaehee, this is edible and all will be fine!' The redhead assured the brunette

\- Hers was almost spiked if she didn't gave him a death glare which scared the redhead to no end.

-'Fine my ass' She thought as her eyes fell upon the said child

-"Luciel," She said with a dangerous tone in her voice as she glared at the child, seeing the said bottle beside her with no label

-The said child looked at her and cried, scared at the expression that Jaehee was giving him.

\- Jaehee sighed, closing her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, already sick and tired of what's happening.

\- She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down at the perpetrator.

\- Huge red orbs that oozes with innocence was staring back at her with a pout on his lips

\- She couldn't help but relax and squeal at the sight before her, quickly kneeling down to Zen's height to ask him.

\- "Oh Zen! What do you need?" She cooed, slight ruffling the albino's head

-"Noona," Zen called out, sniffing and his eyes watery

-'Oh shit' Jaehee thought as the child sneezed continuously

\- She quickly wrapped her arms at the child and carried him, worried that his allergies may worsen because of the cat fur.

\- As she stood up, she went to the kitchen to make the rowdy children some food

-But before she could even reach the kitchen, she felt another tug at her clothes.

\- She tried to stop the rolling of her eyes, when she looked down to see her boss.

\- His hands were stretched out and making grabby hands at Jaehee, motiong her to carry him.

\- Jaehee was about to ignore her boss when suddenly he threw a tantrums

-"Assistant Kang! Why won't you carry me? I'm your boss!" The child cried as he stomped his feet with a huge pout on his lips.

\- The poor assistant just sighed in defeat and went to carry her boss,

\- When Jumin is finally settled in her arms, he looked at Zen and stick his tongue out at him.

\- Zen didn't like that so he went to do the same, "Jerk."

\- The two child went to call out names at each other which made Jaehee almost scream out of frustration.

\- She felt something latched on both of her legs and saw Seven and Yoosung hugging them.

\- She tried to shake them off but they sttubornly held on to her legs.

\- Once again sighing in umpteenth time, she just let them do whatever they want as she struggled to walk with two child on her arms and two child latched on her legs.

\- As she arrived the said kitchen, she settled them down on the chair.

\- She asked them what they wanted to eat but all of them wanted different things

\- " Waffles!"

\- "Omelette"

-" Honey Buddha Chips!!!!!!!"

\- " Pancakes!"

\- The children stared down each other and began to argue what they wanted to eat.

\- "No you jerk! I DON'T LIKE YOUR WAFFLES!"

-" AND I DON'T LIKE PANCAKES YOU NARCISSISTIC CHILD"

-" WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHILD? YOU'RE A CHILD ALSO"

-" I WANT HONEY BUTTERCHIPS GIVE ME HONEEEEYYYYYYYY"

-" B-but omelette!"

-"ENOUGH!" Jaehee yelled as she glared at the children, which resulting to silence scared that Jaehee may snap even further.

-" I know you all want different things but I can't do it all, so the only thing I'm going to do is pancakes," Jaehee said with finality in her voice

-"B-but Assistant Kang--" Jumin was cut off when Jaehee raised her eyebrow at him telling him to shut up

\- The ravenette just crossed his arms and pouted, glaring at Zen who's smirking triumphantly.

\- After Jaehee was finished cooking, she served the food and the children said their thanks and dug their food.

\- The sound of utensils hitting the plates are the only one breaking the silence inside the room

\- But peace was never an option with these guys

\- Seven began to yell as he throw a piece of his pancake at Jumin

\- Jumin sat still as the sticky pancake slid off his face with a shock expression

\- He heard a laugh beside him and turned to see Zen laughing uncontrollably, almost sliding off his chair due to laughter.

\- Jumin felt his blood boil as he took the glass of water and threw the contents at Zen, smirking when the mirth in Zen's eyes was wiped off replacing it with an angry glare.

\- The two began throw foods at each other as Yoosung tried to hide from the chaos but failing to do so when he was grabbed by the collar by Seven and smashing a pancake on his face.

\- "FOOD FIGHT LOLOLOL" Seven cheered as he was about to squirt the bottle of syrup at them

\- Jaehee immediately grab the bottle before the mess could even be worst but unfortunately she was the one who was caught in the crossfire

\- Seven dropped the bottle quickly and ran when he saw Jaehee's expression, her eyes twitching and fist clenching.

\- "Everyone, out and clean yourselves" She demanded, trying to keep her anger at bay as she pointed out the kitchen "If I got out and you're not cleaned yet you all will face my fury" She tried to threathened the children and miraculously it worked.

\- The remaining children scrambled out the room and Jaehee was left inside

\- Jaehee sighed in relief when she saw that only her blazer took the damage and immediately stripped it off.

\- She cleaned the kitchen as she harshly scrubbed off the sticky syrup on the floor and table.

\- After she was done, she went outside and saw the children now dressed properly and clean.

\- She smiled for the first time when she saw that they were trying to behave theirselves.

\- The boys sat side by side on the couch patiently waiting for Jaehee who's cleaning up the mess they made last night.

\- The boys looked at each other and nodded seemingly decided that theu should help Jaehee

\- The first to approach Jaehee was Zen because he was pushed by Seven who was wearing a shit eating grin on his face

\- Zen poked Jaehee and asked her if they could help her.

\- Jaehee's eyes widened in surprise and almost made her jaw dropped

\- She dumbly nodded and the boys took that as a cue to start cleaning.

\- Occasional bickering and arguing still ensued among the boys but Jaehee ignored it because she realized they are children right now yet still kept on guards when they they caused havoc too much

\- Jumin almost killed Zen because of his allergies, Seven kept pranking on Yoosung but Jaehee just laughed in amusement finally letring go of her rigid state (but still keeping an eye on Jumin he cased he accidentally killed Zeb because of Elizabeth the 3rd)

\- As the day passes by, eating lunch and bonding with each other after that they all were exhausted.

\- Jaehee hoped that everything will come back to normal because she couldn't handle another day babysitting the boys.

\- She tucked the children in the bed and said their goodnights but before she could leave the room she heard her name being called

(lolol they were in jumin's room)

\- "Hey noona?" Yoosung called out

\- Jaeher looked back curiously

-" Thanks for everything you did today " Zen continued on for Yoosung

\- " We really appreciated it, even though we caused too much trouble today" Seven awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, as he's saying his gratitude.

-" Assistant Kang, thank you for your hardwork" Jumin thanked her but was elbowed by Zen

-" Dude, is that how you say thanks? "

\- " It's none of your business"

\- Jaehee just smiled at their banter and felt her heart fluttered at their gratitude.

\- "You're welcome guys, I just hope that you'll be back to normal tomorrow"

\- Jaehee now exited the door and plopped herself down on the sofa, feeling the fatigue finally seeping in to her system.

\- The morning came and Jaehee was rudely interrupted in her sleep when she heard a crash in Jumin's room.

\- She rushed to the room and stopped on her tracks on what she saw,

\- Jumin and Zen were on the ground on top of each other and clawing each others face as adults

-a d u l t s

\- FUCKING FINALLY THEYRE BACK

-"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING IN YOUR ROOM ASSHOLE"

-"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU NARCISSISTIC SHIT"

\- Seven and Yoosung are still cuddling on the bed without a care in the world.

\- Jaehee who was at first frozen break out on a huge smile and cheered.

\- " GOD! FUCKING FINALLY YOU ARE ALL BACK" She jumped and cheered not minding the confused stares that was thrown at her, the two cuddling couplenalready awake and confused.

-" I was not paid enough for this shit but there's one thing that I really wanted to do since yesterday" She cracked her knuckles and neck while looking at Seven with an evil glint in her eyes.

\- The hacker immediately stood up and tried to escape Jaehee's wrath

-" Oh no, You're not going anywhere"

-" PLEASE JAEHEE NO HAVE MERCY NOOOOOO"

\- And in that morning, all you can hear is a strangled cry for help and an evil cackle of a woman


	3. Icecream ( Saeran Choi )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too hot in the bunker and you came asking them to go out with you to have icecream.

\- So okay it's summer and when it's summer it's fucking hot.

\- Seven, Saeran, and Vanderwood are melting inside the bunker, clothes soaking wet from the sweltering heat.

\- Vanderwood already removed his coat and top from the heat, only his jeans are now left.

\- Seven still clinging on his jacket, because he said he feels naked without it even though he's dying from the heat.

\- Saeran already in his tank top and jeans, sitting still on the sofa, believing that if you don't move too much then you wouldn't release too much energy so your body wouldn't overheat.

\- Hearing a groan from his idiot brother, he decided to throw the pillow to shut him up.

-"Shut the fuck up, Saeyoung!" He sneered, already feeling the bead of sweats forming even though he only moved a little.

\- Saeyoung pouted at his brother's harsh words and decided to pounced on him, making Saeran yelp.

-"Saeraaaan~ Why are you so mean to meeee" Saeyoung whined, as he rub his cheeks on his brother, making some sweat transfer to him.

-"Ahh! Get the fuck off me, you idiot. You're too sweaty!!" Pushing Saeyoung off him, which he failed.

\- The three of them heard the front door open, footsteps were heard and the owner was you.

\- You grinned at the sight when they saw the twins are on top of each other.

\- Of course, You were also a crackhead, decided that you will join in the fun.

\- "DOG PILE MOTHERFUCKERS" As you pounced on top of Saeyoung, squishing the younger Choi from below them hearing an 'oof' from him.

\- Saeran already sweating hard from the contact and too much movement decided to punch his brother's side, h a r d.

\- A yelp escaped from Saeyoung and fell on the ground, bringing you with him, making you land on top of him.

\- Saeyoung wrapping his arms on your waist to support your fall.

\- You and Saeyoung stared at each other and laughed.

\- Saeran felt a twinge of something in his chest that he couldn't quite describe, but one thing for sure, he doesn't like the idea of you and Seven.

\- Grabbing your collar he pulled you off his twin, making you yelp from the force of being pulled backward.

\- You found yourself sitting beside Saeran, a glare ever so present on his face.

\- You felt small under his glare and you heard Saeyoung laughing even harder.

\- Sitting up, Saeyoung looked at his twin with an all knowing look on his face and his eyebrows wiggling in a teasing manner.

\- Saeran just raised his brow, not amused at his brother's antic, in retaliation he smacked his brother behind his head making his glasses flew off.

\- Vanderwood laughed out loud at what Saeran did to Saeyoung, approaching them and patting the younger Choi on the back, "Yes, thanks for doing that, I've been wanting to do that earlier"

\- You rolled your eyes and shook your head affectionately, smiling at the bond they shared.

\- They coughed to catch the three boy's attention, making them face you with confusion.

\- You just grinned at them and asked if they wanted to go outside to get some fresh air.

\- Vanderwood was about to accept but was stopped by the genius hacker himself, shaking his head to tell him not to agree.

\- The agent looked at Saeyoung with an annoyed look, " What? You don't want to leave this boiling bunker of yours?"

-"Okay first of all, Rude. Second of all, Didn't you noticed the way Saeran looks at MC?" He whispered as he pointed out at his twin who's nodding like an excited puppy when you mentioned icecream once they leave.

\- Vanderwood sighed and decided to listen to the redhead beside him, "Go on without us, Seven still has a LOT of work to do"

\- "WHAT WORK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS ISNT PART OF T-- I mean yes, I still have a lot of work to do, right Ms. Vanderwood?" Saeyoung sweetly said when he saw that the agent bring out his trusty ol' tazer.

\- Saeran's eyes widened when he heard that the two will not come with them.

\- You and Saeran going outside with only the two of them.....

\- Two of them....

-.... Like a date?

\- Blushing furiously, he threw his brother a glare in which the redhead just smiled a teasing one.

\- You smiled at Saeyoung, seeing him throwing you a wink and mouthed a 'goodluck' cheering for you.

\- Oh yeah, Saeyoung definitely knew about your secret crush on his twin.

\- How'd he found out?

\- He's a nosy little ass bitch, who doesn't know when to stop but you loved that for him.

\- You told Saeran to dress casually so he can move freely, nodding his head he went to his room.

\- "Yo, sis-in-law, am rooting for 'ya" Saeyoung cheered as he patted your shoulder to encourage you.

\- You blush at his words and smacked him across the chest making him laugh.

\- "Thank you, 'Young" You gratefully smiled at him as you went in for a hug, he eagerly reciprocated the hug.

-"Hey, give me some credit here too, I am itching myself to go out but decided not to for your love life shit" Vanderwood bluntly said, but a ghost of a smile was evident on his lips.

-" Of course Vandy!" You also went to hug him which he avoided and threatened you with his tazer, which made you laugh at his reaction

\- Hearing your name being called out by Saeran you saw that he was all set to go now, you bid your goodbye to the two agent and went on your way.

\- Saeyoung smiled at the two of you, finally happy that his brother is happy.

\- "Hey, you alright kid?" Vanderwood asked

\- "Uh yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

\- " I saw the way you look at them, don't lie to me."

\- "Heh, guess you saw it. It's fine as long as my brother is happy then I'm happy" Saeyoung said with a bittersweet smile ever so present on his lips.

\- Okay so back to you and Saeran where you two are walking side by side, the wind greeting your skins.

\- Saeran fidgeted when he feels your hand brushing against his, blushing heavily he took a deep breath and intertwined your finger with his.

\- Your steps faltered as you felt his fingers with yours, looking down at your hands you smiled and trailed your eyes up to him.

\- Saeran stuttered with his words as he tried to form a coherent sentence, "Uh, I don't want you to trip, you dimwit. I don't wanna hear ya whining." He explained but can't look straight at you.

\- Giggling at his blushing face, you shrugged your shoulders and went on with his reasons. "Okay, whatever you say."

\- Walking hand in hand, you guys found yourselves at the park which made you excited.

\- It's been awhile since you visited a park, you raced towards the park pulling Saeran with you.

\- Okay, so first stop the swings.

\- Sitting on a vacant swing you pushed yourself high with your legs trying to follow the momentum.

\- You didn't noticed the way Saeran looked at you with such adoration in his eyes, smiling like a lovesick fool at your childish antics, heart fluttering when he heard you giggle.

\- The way the wind hit your face and your hair follows, God, you were such a sight. A sight that he would truly treasure and keep near his heart.

\- Feeling hands behind you, you looked back to see Saeran attempting to push you. You laughed and taunted him.

-" Bet you couldn't push me higher."

\- " Bet."

\- Saeran gathered all his strength and pushed you higher than before, and he succeeded. Seeing the carefree look on your face made his heart started beating faster, the sun hitting your face giving you an ethereal glow that would forever be burned in his mind.

\- The swing slowed down and you jumped, almost tripping on the process. You looked back at Saeran and gave him a thumbs up to tell that you were fine.

-"Hey, let's go get your ice cream"

\- Saeran tried to contain his excitement when he walked by your side as you two approached the ice cream stand.

\- "One Strawberry and One Mint Chocolate Ice cream please," You told the ice cream vendor, when you were about to pay Saeran slapped your hands and paid for the ice creams.

\- Looking at him confused while him giving you the strawberry flavored one, " Why'd you pay? You won the bet at the swings?"

-" I just want to," He said and gave you a breathtaking smile which made you almost weak at the knees

\- You walked towards the bench and sat there, eating your ice creams in silence. Watching the children play around the park, as the sun shined brightly.

\- You noticed that Saeran already finished his while you weren't even halfway done yet. "Damn Saeran, Where the hell did your ice cream go?"

\- " I ate it, dipshit"

\- " That fast?!"

\- " Yes and I want another one so give me yours " He demanded reaching out for your ice cream in which you dodged quickly

\- " No, it's mine!" You yelled as you try to protect your poor little ice cream who's beggining to melt.

\- "I paid for it!"

-" You gave it to me!"

-"Still!!"

-" Okay, Fine, You want the ice cream? Here" You held out your ice cream for him to reach but snapped it back to yourself when he was about to take it " In one condition tho...." You smirked evilly as you thought of a plan that will surely make him give up with the plan due to him being shy.

-" What is it?"

-" Trade the ice cream for a kiss?" You cheekily grinned as you lean your cheeks near him, your index finger repeatedly tapping your cheeks.

\- A blush bloomed on Saeran's face for umpteenth time of the day, cursing at you silently in his mind with your tricks.

\- As you continue to lick your ice cream to taunt him, and taking his blush as a sign of defeat. Saeran squinted his eyes on you, deciding to be brave and grabbed your wrist that wasn't holding the ice cream.

\- He tugged you towards him, cupping your cheek with his other hand and he planted a kiss on your cheek.

\- Your eyes went wide at the sudden contact and tried to hide your blush, pulling away from him

\- " So can I have the ice cream now?" He smirked as he get the ice cream from your grip which you willingly let go.

\- You can still feel the tingling on your cheeks as your hand raised itself to touch your cheek that he kissed. Your mind wandered back and forth to try to make sense on what the fuck happened.

-'Holy shit does he like me or what?'

\- Saeran sensing your inner turmoil sighed and threw the ice cream away not satisfied with it. He chuckled at your reaction when he saw your eyes followed the ice cream and glared at him.

\- "Hey! Why'd you waste a perfectly good ice cream!" You pouted

\- Saeran feeling bold once again, pulled you back into his arms and wrapped his arms around your waist to trap you. You squeaked and tried to pull back but his grip on you tighten.

-" What the hell? Saeran let me go."

\- You tried to escape his grasp but you failed ultimately, he just laughed at your attempts of breaking free.

\- You stared up at him and glared, but the words that left his mouth completely wiped off the glare and stared agape at him.

\- " I like you" He confessed looking down at you with a soft look on his face.

\- Your jaw dropped at his words as your mouth opened and closed like a fish with no words coming out.

\- " Finally got you speechless?" He smiled as he brushed the hair away from your face.

\- " You like me? Then you steal my ice cream away then throw it?"

\- "Yeah, I think I found something better."

\- " And what would that be?"

\- "This." He cupped your cheeks and slammed his lips against yours, you gasping from the sudden contact in which he took that as an invitation to slip his tongue inside. You slowly melted into the kiss and smiled.

\- Yep, you tasted better than any ice cream he ever tasted.


	4. Capernoited ( Jumin Han )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin drank too much wine what will happen if he drunk calls you?

\- Jumin, you had fcking one job and it's to not drink but nOOooOooOOo you had to drink.

\- So yeah, there's that Jumin just finished off a bottle of wine all by himself so he's kinda tipsy.

\- Watching the stars from the glass windows of his penthouse, he sighed and finished off his last glass.

\- The feeling of longing and loneliness lingered deep inside his system slightly overpowering his tipsiness.

\- Jumin was not like his usual self, he doesn't usually finished off a whole bottle of wine all by himself.

\- But what a surprise, he drank it all until its very last drop.

\- Jumin stood up from the sofa and slightly stumbled across the floor, trying to reach his bedroom.

\- When he successfully reached his room, he carelessly plopped himself from across the bed not bothering to changenhis attire.

\- Staring at the ceiling, he thought of why he even drank in the first place.

\- His mind wandered back to the chat earlier with you and Zen. Just the thought of you talking to another man other than him makes his heart clench.

\- He watched how you and Zen flirted back and forth inside the chat room, wishing that he should've excluded himself from the conversation.

\- After that chat he took a bottle of wine which now winds up to this moment where he's now slightly intoxicated.

\- Reaching for his phone, his hand mindlessly scrolled through his contact and stared at a name.

\- He placed his phone against his ear hearing the ringing of the phone made him sobered up slightly now finally awared that he had called someone.

\- Jumin grabbed his phone and stared at the contact, cursing outloud when he saw that he called you.

\- Just as he was about to end the call, he saw that the phone connected meaning you answered his phone call.

\- Goddamn he couldn't believe that he was drunk-dialing you.

\- Hearing a yawn and a groggy hello from the other side of the phone, he slowly placed his phone against his hear, taking a deep breath before he finally answered.

\- "Hello, It's me." Jumin greeted slightly cringing at his choice of words.

\- " I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet...." You giggled still trying to regain your consciousness, as you sung the song.

\- Hearing you giggle made something stirred inside Jumin's stomach. Like .....butterflies?????????

\- Jumin chuckled at your childish antics as a blush bloomed on his face.

\- "By the way, why are you calling in the middle of the night, Jumin?" You asked as you try to shake yourself awake.

\- "Oh, I'm sorry we're you sleeping? You should rest, goodbye." He apologized and tried to disconnect the call but he heard you yelled.

\- Hesitantly putting the phone again near his ears, he heard you yawn.

\- "Wait! Why'd you call me for?"

-" Was supposed to ask you something but seeing you were already asleep, I apologize for the disturbance."

\- "Nah, It's fine besides I'm already awake so you should better start talking mister!" You threatened holding back a laugh.

\- "Okay, I suppose I cannot stop a stubborn one" He teased, laughing when he hear you protested.

\- "Hey!"

\- Jumin nervously gulped as he took. a deep breath to stabilize his drunken emotions, he really wanted to end the call but it would be rude to do so, already awoken you up and disturbed your sleep.

-"H-have...." He started as his other hand that wasn't holding the phone started to fidget, reaching across his tie and mindlessly playing with it to distract himself.

-" Have????" You tried to encourage

-"Have you ever been jealous?" He breathed out as he felt a tad lighter when he dropped the bomb.

\- "Jealous?"

\- "Yes."

\- " Like jealous jealous?"

\- "Yes, that jealous jealous," He said starting to feel annoyed and nervous.

-" THE Jumin Han is jealous?! Unbelievable!" You exclaimed, shock evident from your voice.

\- "Who said I'm jealous?"

\- "Well, why are you asking?"

-" Just curious"

-" Suuuuuure, whatever you say Mr. Han" Voice dripping with sarcasm as Jumin's eyes rolled affectionately at your teasings.

\- "Well have you?"

\- "Uh sure I guess? Jealousy is a pretty normal emotion to feel. Like when you like someone but that someone likes someone else." You explained as you trailed off, thinking of the time you were jealous.

\- "Oh?" Jumin's eyebrow raised as his curiosity heightened.

-"Yeah... How about you though?"

-" I don't think so....." Slightly hesistating if he should tell you

-" Hm You sure? Tell me about it!" Your voice oozing with excitement and curiosity.

-" How do you know if you're jealous?" Still avoiding the topic of his jealousy earlier

\- " You just feel a twinge in your heart or you get mad, idk? You just feel it."

-" Oh that must be it..."

-"Ohoho, The Jumin Han WAS jealous." You teased as you giggle from the other side of the phone

-"No why would I be jealous of that narcissistic idiot? What would I benefit from it if I were jealous? The fact that he could talk and flirt with you so easily? Ha! I'm even more handsome than that ungrateful shit......" He rambled, his mouth spewing words after words trying to convince himself that he wasn't jealous at Zen.

-"Wait Jumin are you drunk AND jealous of Zen?!" You exclaimed, shocked at the sudden revelation even though he wasn't confirming it yet.

-"I am not drunk! What gives it away?" Speech slightly slurring, panicking because he just revealed his inner monologue.

\- " Well you tend to ramble on and on when you're drunk so....." You stated your observation

-"Well, you're wrong!" A blush blooming on his face because of embarassment, wanting to end the call already.

-" Besides, your words kinda slur so you're drunk." You pointed out his speech patterns, only noticing that indeed his speech are kinda slurry

-"I must go, I must have been disturbing you now, It's late." Jumin, still blushing, becoming impatient and more embarassed

-"No wait! Let's talk about this!" You protested, desperately trying to keep him in line.

-" Goodbye MC, I love you." He hurriedly bidded farewell, ending the call, as he repeatedly slapped his forehead at the words that escaped his lips.

\- I love you.

\- He fucking told you he loves you.

\- GOD FUCKING DAMN IT.

\- Tossing his phone away from him, once again repeatedly slapping his forehead at his idiocy.

-"Why am I such an idiot?" His arm draping across his face, squeezing his eyes shut, thinking about how he'll face you from now on.

\- Thoughts plagued his mind, as a hours passed by he finally felt sleep consumed him but not quite easy.

\- The morning comes and he felt the sunlight hitting his face making him groan and turned to the other side.

\- He tried to sleep once again but the headache doesn't seem to be making it easy for him.

\- Groaning, he decided to start his day up but first he needs to go to the first aid im his bathroom to get some meds.

\- Reaching his bathroom, he opened the first aid cabinet and searched for painkillers.

\- ' What a lucky day' He sarcastically, rolling his eyes when he found out that there was no more painkiller.

\- Slamming the cabinet shut, he decided to brush his teeth to rinse off whatever he drank last night.

-He begrudgingly stride to the kitchen to make some food but was cut off when he heard a knock from the door.

\- Curious, he went over the door and opened it, shocked at the thing he saw or rather who he saw.

\- It was you.

\- A cute smile adorned your lipss as you rock yourself back and forth, you were also carrying a plastic bag.

-"Hey Jumin....." You greeted, nervously biting your lips trying to avoid his eyes.

\- His eyes watching the way you gnawed on your lower lip, he snapped himself up back to the present as he shake his head.

\- "Uh sorry for coming uninvited but I was worried last night..."

-" It's alright, you may come in." Opening the door wider for you to enter stepping aside

\- You smiled at the invitation and entered the penthouse with a slight skip on your steps.

\- You went to his kitchen and grabbed some boxed lunch from the bag, also taking out a bottle of pills.

-" I cooked some soup for you and brought you a bottle of pills, in case you ran out."

\- Well dang, aren't you such an angel?

\- Blushing at your thoughtfulness, he coughed to catch your attention in which you immediately looked at him concerned.

\- "Thank you for this" As he motioned the things you brought him, " You didn't have to do this...."

\- "Well, I want to besides I think we have something to talk about." Eyebrows raising at him, Jumin had never felt embarassed in his entire life and career.

-" What are you talking about?" Jumin decidedly tried to play dumb, you only gave him a disappointed look.

-" Oh no mister, you can't fool me" Taking a step forward to him, hands on your hips as you approached him.

\- Jumin tried to be intimidating but ultimately failing when he watched you grinned widely and eyes are alight with mischief.

\- Gulping when he saw you nearing him, trying to take a step back but he felt something underneath the balls of his feet which made him slip.

\- You tried to reach for his hand but you were also dragged down.

\- Your eyes squeezed shut as you waited for your fall but landed on something that break your fall.

\- Opening your eyes, you saw that you have landed on Jumin, his eyes filled with concern as his arms was wrapped around your waist.

\- You felt the blood rushing to your cheeks as you stared at Jumin, you noticed his lips curled upwards and formed into a smirk when he knew that he had the upper hand right now.

\- Flipping you both now you are under him, if anyone would saw you in this compromising position you would die out of embarassment.

\- Jumin stared down at you, his arms placed beside your head caging you.

\- Seeing his expression right now.makes you want to nosebleed.

\- From Shy Jumin to Teasing Jumin real quick.

\- That shit escalated quickly.

\- But you weren't the one to back down from a fight,

\- Raising your hands up and wrapping it behind his neck as you slightly pulled him down smirking with your blush still evident from your cheeks.

\- Jumin's eyes widened slightly at your boldness but quite enjoying this side of you.

-" So, Mr. Han..." You started, your eyes analyzed his face, memorizing every detail that was infront of you "A little birdie told me last night that you were jealous"

\- Jumin slightly coming back to his senses, smirked. His eyes darting between your eyes and your lips, tongue darting out to lick his lower lip.

\- Noticing the look he was giving, you tsked and shook your head in disappointment.

\- " My eyes are up here, mister"

-" If you aren't such a delectable sight then we wouldn't have problems on where I'm looking at, honey" Jumin flirted as he leaned down dangerously to your lips,

\- A hand that was wrapped around his neck, traveled upwards to his hair pulling it slightly to make aome distance from your face with his, which made him groan.

-"Tsk tsk, Jumin I only wanted answers...." You tutted as your hands that is in his hair scratched his scalp.

\- Jumin held back a moan and tried to look at you with half lidded eyes. His hand reaching behind his neck as he grabbed both of your hands and pinned it above your head.

\- You eyes widened and tried to tug your hands free but to no avail.

-" I don't like it when I'm being teased." He chuckled darkly as he watch you desperately escape from underneath him.

\- Trying to control himself, he stood up and reached out a hand to help you.

\- Taking it, he pulled you towards his chest and hugged you.

\- Surprised at his actions, you tried to break free but he only hugged you tighter.

-"To answer your question last night, " He started as he rock the two of you back and forth "Yes, I'm always jealous at the thought of you and Zen flirting."

\- You stiffened at his sudden revelation, you tried to look up but his chin was resting on your head.

\- "And what I said last night?" He whispered, slightly nervous to what he was about to confess. "I love you. From the way you understand me and from the way you helped me understand feelings."

\- Your eyes started to water at his confession, reciprocating the hug with much fervor.

-You placed your ears on his chest and listened to the way his heart beat, closing your eyes and just savoring the moment.

\- After awhile, you broke off the hug and stared at each other, laughing and giggling when your eyes met. Cheeks red from blushing and slightly hurting from grinning to widely.

\- "Hey Jumin?"

\- "Mhm?"

\- " I love you too"

\- As the words finally escaped your lips, You pulled his collar, grinning at the blush that was evident on his cheeks, you tiptoed to reach him and plant a kiss on his lips.

\- Good thing he fucking brushed his teeth.


	5. Phone ( Saeyoung Choi )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mhm you're in a middle of the RFA meeting and you are bored as fuck and addition to that your seatmate is annoying you, what could go wrong?

Imagine you're in a meeting with the RFA, y'all being bored out of your mind.

The blunt yet smooth voice of Jumin fills the silence, as he talked about the plans for the next party with Jaehee right beside him taking down notes.

Zen was in front of you, looking bored as hell as he chats with Yoosung who sits beside him, secretly mocking Jumin and his voice with Yoosung trying to contain his laughter.

You sighed as you placed your cheeks on your hand for support, as the other hand tapped the table with rhythm.

You heard coughing from the front part of the meeting area and saw that Jumin was raising his brow at you, trying to signal you to be quiet.

You grinned awkwardly, raising your hand in a form of 'peace' sign to apologize. 

You heard a chuckle from beside you and saw that Saeyoung was laughing at your embarrassment. You rolled your eyes at him, elbowing him on the side which made him laugh.

You pulled out your phone from your pocket and shoved your phone underneath the table to hide it from Jumin's sight.

Mindlessly scrolling through your phone, you felt someone poked your cheeks. Side eyeing the perpetrator, you saw that Saeyoung was grinning and determined to annoy the hell out of you.

You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of annoying you, you chose to ignore him and continued to scroll through your phone.

The poking didn't stop and it was already reaching the peak of your patience, placing your phone in front of you, you decided to grab his finger that was poking you and twisted it which made Saeyoung yelped loudly, making Jumin halt with his presentation.

You quickly released his finger and hid your face on the desk trying to contain your laughter as you hear Jumin scolding Saeyoung. You also heard Zen and Yoosung quietly laughing in the background.

Still hiding your face from plain view, you mindlessly reached out for your phone on the table not even checking if it was yours.

When you opened the phone, you were confused that there was no passcode because you were sure as hell that you have one.

Seemingly curious about the phone, you decided to open it but what you saw made you gasped out loud and looked up.

The phone's wallpaper is a picture of you gazing up at the night sky, mesmerized by the tantalizing glow that the stars could offer.

And there's only one person you were with when you watched the stars.

Turning your head to the red head beside you, you saw that he was kicking Yoosung from under the table to annoy him.

Reaching out for his sleeves you tugged it to catch his attention, when he turned to face you, you saw his face bloomed a bright red when he saw his phone at your hands.

Snatching the phone away from you, you leaned back to avoid his hand who's trying to get his phone back.

Another cough was heard and you saw that Jumin was now glaring at the both of you, Saeyoung took that as an opportunity to take his phone from you.

"Seven, MC, out." Jumin seethed as he pointed outside.

Two of you had no other choice but exit the room, awkwardly trying to avoid one another.

When you two finally left the room, you both awkwardly stood in front of the door. You looked at him from your peripheral vision and blushed when you saw that he was doing the same.

Trying to gather courage, you took a deep breath and asked him. "Why is your wallpaper a picture of me?"

Saeyoung froze when the dreaded question escaped your lips, slightly stumbling over his words he answered, "Heh, isn't it obvious? I like you."

The sudden confession was not what you were expecting, a blush rised up from your cheeks as you tucked a hair behind your ears. You heard Saeyoung sighed and tried to explain himself.

"You don't have to like me back. I just wanted to say what I have been bottling up and damn it feels good"

"But.... What if I like you too?" 

"W-What??" 

"I like you, Saeyoung Choi. From the moment you prank called me on the first day I arrived at the group, I knew for sure that you were the one for me."

Saeyoung stood there dumbfounded, utterly at loss for words for the first time in his life.

He felt a hand beginning to intertwined with his and tugged him at the exit of the building.

"MC"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"To where we could've been going from the start, to our date."


	6. Thread ( Saeyoung Choi )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung was always controlling the line of threads for communication but how about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the 4th Year Anniversary Title Illustration of Mystic Messenger.

Saeyoung smiled as he controls the thread for his friends, genuinely happy seeing them chatting and catching up with whatever happened during the day.

But he couldn't help but feel alone as he think he doesn't deserve to tell about his day-- or rather whine about his work.

As he look at the thread before him and saw that it was quite fine, he let go of it.

Turning back from the thread to continue his work, but then he heard something shifting and a small thud that fell to the ground.

He looked back and saw the threads tangled slightly, and a lone cup with cute little stars and spaceships, hanging from the slightly tangled threads.

Taking the cup from the lines of communication, he untangled the threads.

Saeyoung heard a small whisper from space themed cup which piqued his interest. 

Slowly letting go from the now untangled threads, he raised the cup to his lips and whispered a small 'hello' to the other line.

Hearing a giggle from the other side, he smiled and he saw that the thread connecting to his cup is slightly tugging.

Following the thread, which lead him to the living room and there he saw who was at the other end of the cup, which was you.

Standing there with a smile as you raised your own cup to your lips which made Saeyoung place the cup near his ears, and the words that escaped your lips made him blushed hard and feel giddy.

"I love you, Saeyoung."

Damn, you, his wife, never failed to make him smile.


	7. Boop ( Saeyoung Choi )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop :)

"Boop."

Saeyoung blinked at the hand that flicked his nose, his eyes trailing up at the perpetrator to see that it was you, who's leaning across the table.

Your lips shaped into a cheeky grin while your eyes are alight with glee; trying to hold back a laugh at his reaction.

The redhead raised a brow at your childish endeavours but nevertheless smiled at your cute antics, his grin getting bigger as he thought of a plan on how to catch you offguard.

You tilted your head to the side in curiosity as you saw a smirk was present on Saeyoung's lips. A part of you was now hesitating to boop his nose but another part of you wants to see his cute reaction wherein he scrunches his nose.

Cute, so cute, your lovable hacker dork.

Going on with your plan, you were about to touch his nose once again but his hand caught your wrist. Your eyes widened when you saw him lift your hand near his lips and kissed every knuckles, while mainting eye contact with you.

A heavy blush bloomed on your cheeks as you watched him kiss your inner wrist, along your arms, your shoulders, up to your neck and jaw. While you were feeling up his kisses along your arms, you didn't noticed that he was now also leaning across the table, your lips a hair's breadth away from each other.

Your eyes made contact with his, a pure look of adoration and fondness ever so present in his golden hues as his eyes fell to your lips, trailing up once again to yours to ask for permission.

You absent-mindedly nodded as he cupped your cheeks and gently pressed his lips against yours, smiling against the kiss.

Moments like these with Saeyoung is what you treasure the most.


	8. Snow ( Saeran Choi )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowy days with Saeran uwu

Imagine Saeran as one of those attentive boyfriend?

Imagine you two taking a walk outside the snowy weather, you stomping on the ground as you leave heavy footprints on the snow while laughing outloud at your childish endeavors.

Saeran, watching you from behind, his eyes rolling but all the while a smile was evident on his lips. Watching your hyped form as you stood there mesmerized, looking up at the falling snowflakes that landed on your nose, your cheeks red from the cold, icy wind that greets you. Noticing that your teeth were chattering and hands quivering from the cold, he called out for you, telling you that the two of you should go home and drink some hot chocolate.

You shook your head no, still enjoying the cold breeze that envelops you two. 

Saeran begins to worry as you were under dressed for the weather, only wearing a hoodie and boots, you didn't even bother to wear some scarf and gloves to protect yourself from the snow.

Saeran sighed, grabbing your hands, wrapping them between his as he raised them up to his lips.

Your eyes widened as you watch him blow on your shaking hands, trying to heat it up. Your cheeks seemed to become more redder, when you saw him stare at you and winked at your flustered form. 

You tugged your hands away from him, as they automatically touched your reddened cheeks, trying to hide it from him.

You heard him chuckle and you heard something shuffling of clothes, and suddenly a warm cloth was wrapped around your neck. 

It was his scarf.

You were about to decline the scarf but he just glared at you, which made you silent.

He once again took your hand and made you wear gloves, only noticing now that his hands were now on sight. 

He removed his gloves to give it to you.

Shocked at his actions, your only response to his kind and sweet actions were blushing and stuttering.

He chuckled at your flustered state and winked

"Falling for me again?" He teased as he intertwined your fingers with his.

"B-but how about you? You'll get cold!"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I have a coat...." He explained, only staring forward, a blush decorating his cheeks. ".....And besides, I can do this." Squeezing your hand, he placed your intertwined fingers inside the pocket of his coat.

"In that way, you and I could both be warm. Come on now, let's go home and enjoy some warm drinks. Or we could do other activities including body heat" He laughed at your blushing face as you swatted his chest from his teasing.

Oh how you love your cute boyfriend.


	9. Hate ( Jumin Han )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate Jumin Han but you can't deny how good he makes you feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly mature theme on your ways please read at your own risk

Imagine being annoyed at Jumin for existing.

Like you just hate him, everytime you see him your blood just boil and your day is ruined.

You hate those gray eyes that shines with mischief and those delectable lips that looks so tasty, that everytime you stare at them you feel yourself gravitating towards them.

You fucking hate it.

You fucking hate it that he had you wrapped around his fingers and he knows it.

Yet you can't deny to yourself that you love it.

You can't deny that you love the warmth of his hands everytime he explore your exposed body every night.

The taste of his lips, so addicting that you find yourself wanting more - begging for more of him.

His lips trailing down your body, leaving marks to claim you his, as your nail leaves scratch marks on his back.

The sound of pleasures fill the room, as he attacked your lips and swallowed the moan that has escaped you.

His intoxicating scent clouded your mind, like a drug that makes you high and dizzy.

He was the only one who could make you quiver and come undone in an instant when he was between your legs, the look he was giving you with those bedroom eyes makes you shiver in delight.

The way he feels inside you makes you toes curl, hitting the spot that makes your eyes roll back, your walls tightening against him.

Oh how you love the way he makes you feel at the very moment but you knew that all good things weren't meant to last

* * *

Now you're here standing in front of him, tears rolling down your cheeks as you stare him down.

His cold gray eyes unwavering as he watched your pathetic form crying and sobbing.

You went to his penthouse to tell him that the days of your sexcapades are now over, and you're tired reasoning that it isn't healthy for you mentally.

You know what the asshole told you?

No.

He answered no.

But you were there determined to break off the deal, you don't want to be friends with benefits anymore, you wanted more.

You wanted to be more than friends.

And you're scared to tell him that, not wanting to sacrifice your friendship with him.

You tried to beg that you couldn't handle this set up anymore, it isn't healthy.

But he was stubborn, he declined once again.

"Fuck you, Jumin Han."

"You already did." He smirked as he watch your face gets more agitated.

"Ugh, you're infuriating!" You leaned against the wall behind you, wrapping your arms around yourself in an attempt to hide yourself from his burning gaze.

"D-do..." You started, your voice cracking and tired from crying. "...you hate me that much to make me suffer like this?"

You heard him let out a sigh and felt him approaching your form,

"No," You felt his hands cupped your cheeks as he tilt your head up, making you stare at those dark stormy hues. "...I'm actually inlove with you."

Before you could process his words, he leaned down slightly tilting his head to the side as he envelops you in a passionate kiss.


	10. Childhood Friends ( Saeyoung Choi )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if you know Saeyoung from childhood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST BEWARE

Imagine being childhood bestfriend with Saeyoung. 

You two did everything together through thick and thin. Always going to the park with his twin brother, Saeran and also attending church every Sunday.

Then one day, while the two of you were walking home from church, Saeyoung told you that he met a nice couple and they were helping him.

You smiled and told him that you were glad, but warned him not to trust people too easily because he might get hurt.

Saeyoung waved it off and told you that they were really nice, and he's been meeting them for a few months now.

You nodded although you were worried for your friend, you tried to be happy for him. 

Saeyoung seemed to noticed that you were worried and tried to assure you.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. We'll be okay." His words calmed you down but the crippling doubt is still there.

Few years passed, and now you're 15 along with the twins. Saeran still can't go outside but Saeyoung seem to grow more mature and intelligent.

The church bell rings and you met Saeyoung outside, a far look evident on his face as he thought of something deeply.

He still doesn't seem to notice your presence as he turned to look back to check the flowers behind him, feeling the petals on his skin.

You took that as an opportunity to jump on his back as you wrapped your arms around his neck along with your legs around his waist, laughing when you heard him yelp and almost fell forward.

You felt his hands gripped your thighs so you wouldn't fall. 

"What the hell?"

"Onwards, my peasant!" You commanded as you pointed forward signalling him to walk forward.

Saeyoung just sighed at your childish antics but nevertheless smiled.

The two of you went home with you on Saeyoung's back, the walk home was quiet and that was unusual because you always talked about anything even the most pointless thing, so this was the first time Saeyoung was quiet.

"Saeyoung," You called out as you poked his cheeks "A penny for your mind?"

"Huh? It's nothing, don't worry about me."

"But you seem nervous and scared, are you okay?" 

"Yes, I am fine." He said with finality through gritted teeth which made you shut up.

You stared at the back of his head, as you nuzzled your face there "You know I always have your back, right?"

"I know, that's why I love you."

You grinned at his words as you said the words back "I love you too, idiot."

You arrived your home, as Saeyoung leaned back to help you reach the ground. You invited him to come inside in which he declined but you were stubborn. You tugged him inside the house and dragged him through the kitchen where you meet your mother there.

Saeyoung greeted your mother in which she returned with a soft smile, placing a plate in front of him telling him to eat. Saeyoung sat down and ate his food quietly, your mother took out a packed food and told him to give it to his brother in which Saeyoung gratefully accepted.

After you ate, you dragged him inside your room and played videogames with him in an attempt to distract his mind.

You knew that something is bothering him but you were not going to force him to tell you, rather you'll wait for him to tell you himself.

Looking out your window, you saw that it was almost night time. You didn't want the day to end because something's been bothering you today, like, something big is going to happen.

You offered Saeyoung if he wants to watch a movie in which he declined and told you that he needs to go home and you need rest.

You were about to tell him that you weren't sleepy but a yawn escapes you, and your eyes getting heavier.

Saeyoung told you that he'll wait for you to go to sleep and then he'll leave. 

You agreed.

He stroked your hair and told you his dreams of escaping that hellhole called 'home'.

When Saeyoung was finally sure that you were asleep, he took his leave but not before kissing your forehead and dug something out of his pocket, placing it beside you.

He stared at your sleeping form before finally leaving your home, and you.

You woke up the next day, your hand feeling something crinkly from below. Grabbing it you saw that it was a letter with Saeyoung's handwriting.

Opening the letter and reading through its contents, your eyes slightly getting wet and a sob escapes you.

A farewell letter.

A fucking farewell letter.

You cried and crumpled the paper as you clutched the letter to your chest, when you read the last paragraph of the letter made something inside of snapped and it hurts.

_'I love you, I truly do. You may think it's platonic then it's not. I've been inlove with you since forever and I regret not telling it to you face to face. Please, Don't wait for me. I love you and I'm sorry for leaving'_

_Forever yours,_

_Saeyoung '_


	11. Timeloop (???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up with a start and noticed that you were back from the start but what will happen if you didn't get Unknown's infamous message?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst?

Imagine being stuck in a timeloop in Mystic Messenger.

  
You don't know why and how it happened but every eleventh day, everything just resets on its own and finding yourself at the very beginning with Unknown's message asking for help.

At the end of Saeyoung's route, as usual you find yourself at the very beginning of this harsh game with no means of escape.

But something doesn't seems right, you never got to receive Unknown – Saeran's message.  
Half of the day has passed, no new message has arrived your phone, you even checked your messages countless of times in case you missed it.

But there was none which was an oddity in itself.

_Have you finally escaped the cruel game? Have you succeeded?_

Questions seems to pop one by one which made your head ache.

Walking down the park, endless thoughts invaded your mind which dampened your mood but a familiar silhouette from afar made you snap yourself back in to reality.

Looking closer at the silhouette you saw that it was Rika, not just any Rika, but the RFA's beloved coordinator.

Why is she here in plain sight? Shouldn't she be at the Mint Eye's Headquarter?

You noticed that she approached a girl with short hair who was on the floor — on the verge of breaking down with some luggages beside her.

Rika helped her stood up and walked along side with her as she try to calm the young girl down, also offering her handkerchief to the crying girl which she accepted gratefully.

The two sat down on a park's bench, as Rika tried to cheer up the girl — Who's name was Hana.

You stood from afar confused on what's happening and why Rika is in plain sight.

Did the reality altered? What the fuck happened?

As you watch the two interact, you saw that Hana's face seemed to lightened up and Rika stood up to leave.

Hana was still there sitting in awe but quickly gained her wits when she saw that Rika left her phone.

  
_Oh, Rika left her phone?_

_Rika left her phone?_

_Oh?_

_Ohhhh......._

_What?!_

  
You eyebrow shot up as a thought suddenly slapped you out of nowhere.

If Rika left her phone then that girl could be the new party coordinator, you deduced as you watch the girl took the phone to find the owner.

As you didn't have anything better to do, you decided to secretly follow the girl.

In the middle of following her, she seemed to stop and look down at Rika's phone — which seemed to be ringing.

You quickly hid yourself among the crowd of people as she turned to look at her surroundings.

Her eyes went back to the phone as she began to type something out, her eyebrows raised out of confusion.

_'Oh, shit's about to go down'_ You thought as you began to follow her once again which lead you to a familiar building.

It was Rika's apartment.

You stood there frozen in place as you watched the girl entered the said building.

  
Oh you see what's happening now, you were _replaced_ by this shit's algorithm, you're a no one now.

As you realized what was happening, your chest seemed to tighten as you try to gasp for air, slightly panicking when everything finally dawned on you.

She was the new MC and you were now a no one which means you're stuck with the memories you made with the members while they're clueless about your existence.

You tried to calm yourself down, trying to reassure yourself that maybe – just maybe that all will be fine after eleven days.

You were wrong though.

Almost a month has passed by but nothing happened, it was still ongoing as you once in a while checked up on the girl.

You found yourself at your old job (Good thing you weren't fired yet, as time didn't seemed to move every resets) and you wouldn't believe where you work.  
It's at fucking Jumin's Company.

You tried to search for other jobs but C&R's payroll was a fucking gold mine so you wouldn't miss that chance.

And now you found yourself working at your old friend's company.

You sometimes saw the members, of course.

Hana has an office here so they meet up there which was very unfortunate for you.

You saw Jaehee worked so hard and happily interacted with Hana.

You saw Jumin being kinda friendly with Hana but nonetheless still keeping himself at bay. 

You saw the sweet and lovable Yoosung who seemed to be in awe at Hana as he was always giddy when she's around.

You saw the flirty Zen who was being smooth and suave when Hana's around which made you chuckle at his antics.  
  


But you never got to see Saeyoung at the company which confuses you.

One day while you were walking home from work, you saw him — your redhead dork.

A smile bloomed your lips as you instinctively tried to call his name out but quickly shut it when you saw that he was with Hana.

Your eyes stung as you watched the scene unfold right in front of your eyes as Saeyoung tried to annoy Hana (he used to do that to you too)

You shut your eyes to fight back the tears, as soon as you opened your eyes you saw that Hana was looking at you with worry.

  
Your eyes widened, you tried to flash her a smile and waved at her, walking faster to avoid there gazes.

As your silhouette turns smaller, you didn't noticed a pair of golden hues watching your retreating form curiously.

Arriving at your home, you slammed the door close with force, leaning against it.   
A broken sob escaped your lips as you feel the familiar tightening of your chest happens again.  
You broke down, you finally had enough of fate's cruel game.

A scream was forced out from you throat, throwing whatever was in your hand to let out some steam.

This goes on for hours until you finally calmed down a little, sitting down by the front door as you hug your knees close to your chest.

Fate was really cruel, noh? It played you and your feelings. Now you're here stuck with memories with people who doesn't even know your existence.

It was like you were just a mere beta tester for a game, trying to find out bugs or problema with it before being published to the public but that game you were playing threads a little too close to your heart which made you love the game, dearly.  
But fate has other plans, as it violently ripped that game away from your hands and gave it away to the real owner — Hana.

You sighed at the thought, standing up from your depressing state as you try to fix yourself and telling yourself that everything will be okay even if its not.

Life is like a game that is filled with mamy obstacles that you will encounter along the way, to get to the ending of said game you must endure everything the game throws at you. You must be strong at a time like this, you must be determined.

  
The show must go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i was supposed to make this a story but i know my lazy ass wouldnt keep up so i decided to make it as a oneshot and made it ambiguous lolol tell me what chu think tho maybe i might change my mind sksksk


	12. Comfort (Saeyoung Choi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries???

"...Saeyoung" 

No response.

"Saeyoung."

Still no response from the redhead hacker.

"Saeyoung!" You yelled for his name to get his attention in which you partially succeeded, as his eyes immediately went back to the screen in front of him.

You shook your head at his stubbornness, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, tracing soothing circles to calm him down.

Feeling him stiffened underneath your touch but he you felt him slightly relaxed from your ministrations.

"...Don't do this to yourself, hun. Please don't punish yourself." You pleaded as you leaned down to place a small kiss on his head, that simple gesture made Saeyoung's dam broke which leaded him to sobbing.

Turning his chair around to face you, he immediately went to wrap his arms around your waist and cried, damping your shirt wherein you paid no mind while your hand went to stroke his hair.

Your heart broke at the sight of him being broken and not seeing the usual goofy smile on his lips felt like a stab on your heart.

" Why?" He mumbled against your shirt as his grip tightened around you.

" Why what?" You urged for him to continue as you play with his hair.

" Why can't she love me back?" He finished as he look up at you, his chin resting against your tummy while tears still continues to fall.

You went to wipe his tears away using your thumbs, staring down at those golden hues that reminds you of the golden sun but now that light has dimmed which made it seemingly lifeless.

"I can't answer that, I'm sorry."

"Please..."

"...Saeyoung, I'm gonna be straight with you." You cupped his face while your thumb caress his cheeks to comfort him. " If she can't see your worth then she doesn't deserve you."

"B-but...!!"

"No buts, Saeyoung. Hana fucking lead you on, why are you still desperately clinging on to her when you can find someone who can love you much better?" You reasoned out but it is also to justify something that you desperately wanted to tell.

_'Me! It's me! When will you see me?'_ Your mind screamed out along with your heart, your mouth almost slipping those words but you stopped yourself. 

Saeyoung just stared at your face and sighed, his hands holding yours that was cupping his cheeks as he slowly removed it.

He stood up from his seat and looked down at you, his eyes screaming of sadness and loneliness but most of all yearning for the one he loves the most.

" Honey, you don't understand it's not that easy."

_'I do understand.'_ You thought angrily as he pulled you closer to his chest to hug you tighter.

" I love her."

_'Fuck'_

" She may had hurt me but you can't just stop loving someone. I can't control it." With that you cries as you hugged him back tightly.

You felt him placed his chin on your head as he sway your bodies side by side resembling a dance.

When you calmed down from crying for him you asked hin with the most quietest voice.

" Why do nice people get hurt?"

Saeyoung went silent for a moment before he answer

" We accept the love we think we deserve."

bonus scene:

After that fiasco, Saeyoung smiled at your red face as he messed with your hair in which you slapped his hands away.

" You're so cute. You're the bestest friend." He grinned at you, walking away to order some food for you guys, explaining that all that crying made him hungry.

You watched his retreating form, a bittersweet smile curling your lips.

"Bestest friend, huh?"


End file.
